I'll Always Protect You
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: Goten shares a moment with his baby sister and realises what it means to be a big brother.


**Author's Notes: This is a one-shot that I got into my head a couple of days ago and I just couldn't resist writing it down. Yes, it has an OC in it, but she's not a Mary-Sue. However, one thing I've noticed is that Saiyan babies, be they half-breed or not, tend to be **_**slightly**_** more developed than human babies. The baby in this one-shot is one-years-old, which is perfect for this setting. Also, I know at the end of Dragon Ball Z that the Son house seems to be bigger, but just ignore that for this story. Anyway, enough rambling.**

**Summary: Goten shares a moment with his baby sister and realises what it means to be a big brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Gosina Son.**

**Enjoy!**

The night sky covered the Earth like a warm blanket. Numerous stars twinkled in the night sky. The wind gently blew across the ground, causing blades of grass to waver. It was a seemingly perfect night for the month of December.

In the mountains, there sat a small, round house in a field. The lights inside the house gave a small reflection outside the house, lighting up various pieces of grass. At the back of the house was the sound of two people grunting, and throwing punches and kicks at each other.

The oldest at fifty-six – the father – was winning, but only due to having more experience on the battlefield. The younger at twenty-six – his son – _was_ putting up a good fight, though, as evident by the beads of sweat running down his forehead. His son, however, was panting slightly. They had been sparring for a good hour now, and the father decided it was time to end it. He didn't want to overtire his son.

"That's enough, Goten," he said with a fatherly tone in his voice. Goten nodded and promptly laid back on the grass. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and let out his breath more. Goku smiled and waited for his youngest son to catch his breath before talking again. "We'll resume this tomorrow. For now, we'll go back inside." With a big grin on his face, he remarked, "Besides, your sister is probably driving your mother mental!"

Goten laughed and sat up. "She's only one-years-old, Dad. How can she be doing that?"

"Because your sister is a female, that's why," Goku simply answered. He then pulled his son to his feet and lightly clapped him on the back. "She'll make you go mad, too." The pair started to walk into their home.

Goten nodded his head in agreement. "But not you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"When she's a teenager."

"Ah," Goten crossed his arms. "You'll be chasing the boys off left, right and centre!"

"Not if she's anything like her mother," Goku stated.

They stepped into the warmth of the house, expecting to see Chi-Chi sat at the kitchen table with her baby daughter nestled in her arms. Instead, all that greeted them was an empty kitchen. Mere seconds later, they could feel Chi-Chi's weak Ki – along with her daughter's stronger energy – in the living room.

Ignoring his father's suggestion to go and lie down, Goten walked into the living room. His fifty-six year old mother was sat on the sofa, rocking her baby slightly in her arms. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled warmly, though Goten could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

Goku knelt by his daughter and started to make funny faces, causing the baby to squeal in laughter.

"Goten, could you do a favour for me?" Chi-Chi asked over the laughing.

"Er… sure, Mom," Goten answered cautiously. _"Could you do a favour for me?" _really meant _"You're going to do this, or else."_

Chi-Chi murmured for Goku to move, and once he did, Chi-Chi stood up and carefully placed his daughter in her son's arms. "Could you possibly try and get Gosina to sleep?" Chi-Chi asked wearily. "I've tried everything."

"Say no more, Mom," Goten said, grinning. "You just get some rest." Making sure his mother was fine, he ventured up the stairs and into his sister's room; a round, wooden cot was placed by the window. Baby toys from when Gohan and Goten were babies were piled up in a corner and a rocking chair was in another corner. The walls were cream and the floor was wooden.

Goten knelt down and placed Gosina in her cot. Thinking that she would eventually drop off to sleep, Goten stood up, turned around and headed for the door. He would have made it if not for Gosina calling out, "Go! Goooo!"

Goten smirked – that was all his sister could pronounce of his name. "Alright, I'm coming back," he announced, turning back to the cot and kneeling down again. He rested his arms on the edge of the cot and nestled his head in the crease of his elbow.

Gosina gazed at her brother with an 'O' shape forming her mouth, and curious black eyes. Goten chuckled and reached over to ruffle her hair lightly.

"What you staring at, missy?"

Gosina broke out into a smile and reached her arms up. Goten knew that this was her answer for _"you"_.

Goten smiled at his sister's antics and then sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea on how to get you to sleep." With all his attention focused on his sister, the boy was unaware that his parents were stood by the door listening in. Chi-Chi had feigned being tired in order to get Goten to bond with Gosina – she wanted the two to have a perfect relationship and to look out for each other.

"Gohan would be _way_ better at this than me," Goten continued. Gosina only blinked and stuck her fist in her mouth. "Mind you, he _does_ have the experience…" Goten sighed and absently took Gosina's fist out of her mouth. Seconds later, the room was filled with the sounds of Gosina's wails. Goten gasped and waved his hands about. "No, don't cry! Er…" he turned his body half-way to the door, thinking on whether to call his parents or not. He decided not to, as not to get into trouble. He turned back towards Gosina, and picked her up. "Don't cry," he soothed. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to be rough. Like I said, I have no experience."

Gosina soon stopped crying, instead opting to only sniffle. Goten heaved a sigh of relief and placed her back into the cot.

"Guess you taught me a lesson, huh?" Goten crossed his arms. "I won't make you cry again, I promise. If I do, then you can punch me, I swear." Goten was suddenly reminded of something important. "Man, who's going to train you? I mean, Mom won't want you to train, being her only daughter, but you're Dad's only daughter, too. You'll probably need to protect yourself when you're older."

Gosina cocked her head in confusion. "Ba ba ba?"

"I have no idea what the hell you just said, but it sounded good, kid," Goten remarked. "You know, I wish there was some book or something, on how to be a big brother. All I know is how to be a _little_ brother, and _that's_ no good to you."

"Ba!" Gosina pointed towards the door.

"There's no-one there, Gosina."

"_Ba_!" she cried more forcefully. Goten huffed and grabbed his sister's index finger with his thumb and finger. He gently shook her finger, causing the little girl to giggle.

"There, I made you laugh. And I thought Dad was the only one who could do that." Goten let go of her finger.

"Da! Da! Da!" Gosina clapped her hands together.

Goten chuckled and brought his face closer to his sister's. "You'll have a best friend growing up, you know. Cami. She's Trunks' daughter. Trunks is _my _best friend." There was little reaction to this; the girl just stared up at Goten with a puzzled expression.

"I told Dad earlier that when you're a teenager, he'll be chasing off boys left, right and centre," Goten informed Gosina. "Dad won't get a chance to do that, because they'll have to go through _me_ first. I won't let _any_ boys hurt you, I promise."

"Blab la bla…" Gosina gawked up at the ceiling, rocking her body from side to side.

Goten smirked. "You sound like a teenager already. And lemme tell you somethin', kid, that is _not_ the best stage of your life. You and Dad will most likely have the most arguments when you hit your teenage years."

"Na!" Gosina shook her head.

"See, you're arguing now," Goten commentated.

"_Naa_!"

"Am too," Goten said. He figured more events like this were going to crop up in the future.

The little girl quickly gave up and pouted.

Goten decided to change the subject. "You're very special to Mom, you know."

"Ha?"

"Well, you draw your facial features from Mom, whereas Gohan and me look like Dad." Goten sighed. "But you're also special to Dad. You're his little girl, so he'll spoil you rotten. Bulma told me that daughters are more special then sons to their fathers."

"Ya!" Gosina giggled.

"At least that's one thing you agree with," Goten muttered. "You look so innocent, you know. I… I wish you would stay oblivious to what the world is _really_ like." Goten knew the world – it was full of lies. It always seemed peaceful, but it never was. "I'm going to protect you forever, Gosina. That's what it means to be a big brother, and I'm going to be the best brother there is."

Gosina sent him a smile, and then slowly, her eyes started to close.

Goten leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Gosina. I'll _always_ be here for you."

_Always_.

**As far as I'm concerned, this is the best **_**Dragon Ball Z**_** thing I've written so far. What inspired me to write this was **_**Dragon Ball Z Kai**_**. It was just watching it; I knew I had to write **_**some**_**thing. And so, this was born. It's also the most accurate portrayal of a baby I've done – the last baby I portrayed was eight-months-old, and she could talk. But thanks to my cousin, I can write babies more accurate. I'll write more one-shots, which will be Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan all saying their own things to Gosina. I hope I got Goten in character. I mean, he seems to be a clumsy character, and pulling Gosina's fist out of her mouth carelessly seems to be a clumsy thing to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Yunagirlamy, 29.8.10. **


End file.
